


Afterthought

by Usami_chan13



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/post "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S."/ With everything going on during his departure, it was no surprise that Nigel forgot someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterthought

_Lizzie…can I talk to you for a minute?_

I should have said no. I wanted to say no. But for some reason, I just couldn’t.

_I gotta tell you somethin’…‘bout Numbuh 1._

Of course it was about him. It had to be about him if Abby was looking for me. Since the breakup, I haven’t seen any of them around, and I was sure they didn’t want to see me either. To them, I was the girl who broke their leader’s heart. I wouldn’t be surprised if they hated me on his behalf.

So imagine my amazement to hear that one of his friends was trying to find me. I knew something had to be up.

_The thing is…Numbuh 1 isn’t around anymore. He had to leave…_

What are you talking about? What do you mean he isn’t around anymore? Where did he go?

_I…can’t really say. It’s a Kids Next Door thing…_

Figures. But why did he leave? When will he be back?

_Lizzie…we’re not sure he’s ever comin’ back…_

What?! But…how…? I just…I don’t understand! How…how could he just go?! How could he not say goodbye?!

_He couldn’t. He just…he didn’t have time…_

So what else is new? But…why…?

_I can’t tell you anythin’ else…I’m sorry, Lizzie…_

Thanks…but amazingly…I’m not.

I did break up with him for a reason. I was tired of competing with the Kids Next Door for his attention. I knew I couldn’t win. The Kids Next Door was too important to him, and I couldn’t make him choose either them or me.

So I chose for him.

I knew it was for the best. That way, he could focus on the Kids Next Door without any distractions, and I could look for someone to have a normal relationship with: No worrying about adult tyranny, crazy flying machines, explosions, or any epic battles. I could find someone who would show up on time, who wouldn’t break dates, or use me as a cover for one of his stupid missions. I could find a nice, normal guy.

But I’d never find anyone like Nigel.

It wasn’t always so bad. When he could remember me, he was actually a decent boyfriend. I knew he cared about me…and it hurt so much to break up with him the way I did.

Still, even after the breakup, part of me hoped that someday, when kids no longer needed his help against the battle for later bedtimes or whatever, we could get back together and try to make it work…That when he was done with the Kids Next Door, we could make us work.

I should have known better. Nigel Uno will _never_ be done with the Kids Next Door.

I guess it was a good thing I broke up with him then. Wherever he went…I probably only would have held him back. At least now he was free to do whatever he wants without having to worry about what I think.

I’m glad that Abby told me. I just wish _he_ could have been the one to tell me. I mean, I guess I shouldn’t expect anything since I dumped him, but was it really so hard to tell me goodbye?

Probably. After all, compared to the Kids Next Door, I’m always just an afterthought.

Well, good luck, Nigie. I hope you have a happy life.


End file.
